


affection at heart

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [39]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, they're all angels here it's pre-war times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: hard as it is to believe, they all got along quite well before the war (aka, mindless acg heaven fun bc the tag needs more of that)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 17





	affection at heart

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask why baskets exist before humans do

"your hair's so bloody hard to untangle." gabriel grouses, fingers knotting through crowley's thick, untempered curls.

"it's your fault." crowley grins, just a little lopsided. "you haven't been doing it enough."

gabriel's frown, if possible, pulls into a further iteration of his trademark, tight-lipped scowl. "you can't brush your own hair? really? is that what you're telling me?"

"guys, let's not fight over this." aziraphale starts up, rolling over on his belly to face them both, pursing his lips in a pink little frown.

"he's _irritating._ " gabriel insists. "the bastard."

"you can be irritating too." crowley bites back, tongue nicked between his teeth, sticking out the edge of his mouth like a goddamn invitation. aziraphale's head falls into the soft grass with a solid _fwop._ he shoves his palms over his ears, grumbling something discontent and unnerved as the distant white noise of gabriel and crowley's bickering comes to surface.

"you're ridiculous! so dependent on me it's a miracle you can walk on your own two legs without me needing to carry you in a neat little basket." gabriel's voice breaks through the rustled quiet when aziraphale peels his hands back, sounding just as disgruntled as he had before. perhaps even moreso.

"oh, do put a bow on the handle if we're having it that way. make it pink, please. or lavender, might bring out the color of your eyes." crowley says, doubling over with laughter as gabriel jabs him in the side. there's a few choice words shared between them before the proper scuffle breaks out. gabriel's hands ending up on crowley's shoulders as he builds a hope at throttling him, and crowley - well, crowley doesn't take the slightest bit of it seriously whatsoever.

in the end, they're pulled apart by a worried aziraphale. one who's seen how these sorts of things can turn out, and doesn't want a repeat event of _that_ time with lucifer and michael.

gabriel flops onto his back, audibly sighing. there's a certain weary raspiness to his voice that makes aziraphale flush quite hotly. neither of his companions notice.

"i would've won the fight, y'know." crowley bites, still not knowing when to back down.

"yeah right." gabriel scoots away from him, making a point of staring in the opposite direction.

"i _would_ have!"

"let's not worry about who would've won what. let's just - " aziraphale hesitates, rushing to come up with something. being a peacemaker is often more difficult than he'll admit. "let's just look up at the sky together, yeah? get a better look at all our hard work."

before crowley can earn another rise out of him, gabriel accepts the compromise. the three of them shuffling in closer, eventually close enough to forget all earlier debacles. crowley resting his head in aziraphale's lap, letting the last of his hair knots be tended to. this time without complaint from any party involved.

"i think we did a good job." crowley mutters after a little while, unusually quiet.

"yeah," gabriel agrees. "i think so too."


End file.
